totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Blissey
Blissey is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Chansey via leveling up with maximum happiness. MrPokeguy9 Blissey was one of the original campers to come to the island. She evolved into Chansey in episode 4 and during teams she was an assist to Team Heracross and helped them win numerous of challenges. During the team stage, she found herself in a solid alliance with Turtwig, Magnemite, Scyther and Larvitar, however she also found herself in an alliance with Rapidash, Corsola, Bellossom, Leafeon, Clamperl and Cherrim. When the merge hit, she made a solid alliance with Torterra, Bellossom, Corsola, Magcargo, and Clefable. During the merge she evolved into Blissey and won numerous of immunities. She won the Final 4 immunity giving her the opportunity to eliminate one of the three reminding contestants, she decided to eliminate Mightyena, to help her physically and strategically in the game. During the Final 3 she made Final 2 deals with both Delcatty and Rapidash and after Delcatty winning the final immunity, taking Blissey to the Final 2. In the Finale, Blissey beat Delcatty and become the winner of Total Pokemon Island and won the 1 Million Poké. She was offered a place in Total Pokemon Action, which she took. In TPA, Blissey was placed on team Farfetch'd and quickly formed a majority alliance to protect herself. She formed close bonds with Zangoose and Vespiquen, which helped when it came to making big decisions, such as blindsiding her boyfriend Torterra. Still viewed as a huge threat, Blissey has not been able to decrease the target on her back, however, she has still been safe due to her challenge performances and strong alliances. Once at merge, Blissey continued to remain loyal to her majority alliance, always strategizing and creating plans with them, during this time Blissey was able to secure a couple of immunity wins and make strategic roles that played her in a powerful position. This, however, caused some of her alliance-mates (Starmie and Zangoose) to plot against her due to her position in the game and becoming too big of a threat to keep around, as in Episode 24, she was blindsided by Starmie and Zangoose due to gaining too much control, she placed 17th. During her elimination, she lost to Wigglytuff which caused Wigglytuff to mock and laugh at Blissey. However, Blissey walked out of the game with her head held up, feeling proud of the game she played. Friends: Torterra, Scyther, Corsola, Clamperl, Nidoking, Magcargo, Gliscor, Mightyena, Delcatty, Clefable, Vespiquen, Grumpig, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Starmie. Enemies: Electabuzz, Rapidash, Bellossom, Lickilicky, Wigglytuff. Rankings: TPI: 1st TPA: 17th Misdreavous525 Blissey was one of the original 30 players in season 1 as a Happiny, later on a Chansey. She is Tawna Bandicoot in the cast. She developed a relationship with Chimecho, just like Crash and Tawna Bandicoots. She was a very sweet contestant and made friends with other contestants like Vespiquen, Nidoking, and Lanturn. She was later eliminated for being too likable and a threat. Blissey did not qualify for Season 2 but went on to host the TPA Aftermath with Chimecho. Her personality took a turn for the worst as she and Chimecho began to act stuck up, cruel, and snotty towards many of the contestants/commentators. She successfully qualified for Season 3 with Chimecho. She was the sixth contestant eliminated due to her snotty personality and for costing her team the challenge along with Chimecho. At the Tangrowth and Medicham Airport Sideshow, Blissey revealed that she was only acting snotty in order to get attention from people. After this revelation, she reverted back to her original sweet personality. She qualified for season 4 and is still currently in the competition. Friends: Chimecho, Vespiquen, Nidoking, Clefable, Lanturn, Flygon, Lunatone, Bellossom, Honchkrow, Ninetales, Mesprit, Wigglytuff, Medicham, Wailord, Luvdisc, Glaceon, Absol, Dugtrio. Enemies: Purugly, Rampardos, Umbreon, Weavile, Mismagius Rankings TPI: 13th TPA: N/A TPWT: 70th TPL: 13th NickiNor2 Blissey was one of the original 26 Pokemon in his TPI. She started out as Happiny. Happiny was relatively normal, if a bit possessive of her things. She evolved into Chansey in episode 14. She is in love with Venusaur, although it is one-sided. She has a strong dislike and rivalry with Cherrim, mostly to do with Venusaur. In episode 19, Cherrim decides to get rid of her, and she nearly dies. She is voted off because Cherrim switches the votes against her, resulting in her departure. In TPA, she falls in love with Pinsir, and helps him face his many, many fears. She joined Bayleef/Vileplume's alliance. However, in episode 23, Pinsir told her that he had been using her all along, resulting in a violent breakup in which she throws an ax at his head and evolved into Blissey. As of Episode 23, she is still in the game. Friends: Venusaur, Typhlosion, Lantern, Espeon, Dragonair, Cradily, Sealeo, Bayleef, Vileplume. Enemies: Rampardos, Porygon Z, Linoone, Cherrim, Pinsir. Rankings TPI: 15th TPA: 7th Mjpj189 Blissey has only recently been used as a character in TPI. In S4, NickiNor2 went undercover as a Blissey under the username: Blisseyrock737. In S5, there are planned to be three Blissey playing: Regular Blissey, Shiny Blissey, and Devil Blissey (a variation colored red and black) Devil Blissey was eliminated in episode 3 Shiny Blissey was eliminated in episode 11 only to return later than eliminated again Regular Blissey made it all the way to episode 26 where she was voted out. Category:Misdreavous525 Characters Category:MrPokeguy9 Contestants